Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor and a motor including the same, and more particularly to a rotor that is capable of more efficiently using magnetic flux from magnets and a motor including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A motor is a device that drives a rotor using electromagnetic force generated between the rotor and a stator. Generally, the rotor is rotated relative to the stator.
Motors may be used in various devices. For example, a motor may be used as a driving device for rotating the drum of a washing machine. That is, the rotor is connected to a shaft of the drum such that rotation of the rotor is converted into the rotation of the drum to perform washing.
The motor, particularly the rotor, used in the washing machine transmits relatively strong force to the drum via the shaft. For this reason, the rigidity of the rotor is critical, and the rotor is required to be highly efficient.
A conventional rotor used in the washing machine is generally configured such that a plurality of magnets is fixed to a rotor frame, which is made of an iron plate, in the state of being arranged in the circumferential direction of the rotor frame. That is, the iron plate serves as a rotor core, and performs a back yoke function. However, magnetic flux may leak from the rotor frame, since the rotor frame is made of an iron plate. The magnetic flux may leak outward in the radial direction, and has no relation to the rotation of the rotor. Consequently, it is difficult to provide a high-efficiency motor.
In addition, the thickness of the iron plate is relatively large in order to secure the rigidity of the rotor frame. As a result, the weight of the rotor is increased.
Therefore, there is a high necessity for a rotor having high efficiency and high output and a motor including the same.
Meanwhile, noise may be generated during the rotation of the rotor. In addition, unnecessary vibration may also be generated during rotation of the rotor. The vibration of the rotor may be generated as the result of torque riffle.
Therefore, there is a high necessity for a rotor having low noise and vibration and a motor including the same.